


Chinese Food

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [29]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meddling Kids, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Heechul is tricked by KangTeuk, but he'll have to get even later.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 1





	Chinese Food

Heechul’s favorite thing is meddling. Everyone knows it. No one really cares. Not usually, anyway. Some of his meddling is outright yelling, like the mess with Kangin and drinking ( _You are a fucking idiot. Get your ass in the army and sober up so the rest of us can look at you again and you can call yourself a hyung to these kids that look up to you!_ ). But most is delicate prodding, like getting Ryeowook out of his comfort zone ( _You should really do_ Insomnia _as your solo. You’re always doing ballads. But you can dance. You can be sexy. Just try it. You love that song_ ).

A lot of his meddling is calculated to advance his career, like M&D. He gets away with it because he is Kim Heechul. He is so very lucky that he has not been kicked out of the biz. He knows when to push and when to back off. He knows how to get his way.

He is usually pretty observant on when he is the subject of someone else’s meddling. The only one that ever gets to him is Jungsoo.

He should have known something was up when Jungsoo told him he was craving Chinese food. Could he bring some over please? He was starving. But the closest place that had the spicy ham and veggie food that Jungsoo asked for was a half hour away, and then another half hour to Jungsoo’s apartment. But Jungsoo reminded him about taking care of Heenim and Cherry, and if he did this then they would be even. For now.

Heechul really should have known something was up when Jungsoo told him that he and Kangin were going out and they’d meet Heechul at his place instead.

Heechul really should have known something was up when Kangin sent him a winking text with a _Call us in the morning_. But he had only thought that Kangin sent it to the wrong person and he ignored it.

He only started thinking something was up when he got to his apartment and the lights were on. He never left the lights on. He was tempted to call security and then his phone beeped with a text from Jungsoo.

_Don’t call the cops. Go inside. Have fun._

So he did, and stood in his living room staring at Hangeng in a goddamn gray suit and tie with a stupid smile on his face, so fucking handsome, and gorgeous eyes that Heechul hadn’t seen for so long in real life and only on a phone screen or computer screen, and, his short hair and dancer’s legs, and ... and ... and damn those meddling ... They were not even. Jungsoo was going to pay for this.

He dropped the Chinese food, walked purposely across the room, debated between a smack and a kiss, and went for a kiss. Hangeng wrapped his arms around Heechul’s waist and smiled, and Heechul pulled away, buried his face in Hangeng’s neck and grumbled in irritation.

Hangeng chuckled, and Heechul growled, spun quickly and dragged Hangeng toward his bedroom.

“The food ...” Hangeng said.

Heechul smirked over his shoulder. “Not the kind of Chinese I want to eat right now.”

Hangeng laughed and let himself be manhandled onto the bed.


End file.
